Attack of the Wolfwrath
by Musicture
Summary: Wolfwrath gets his tooth stuck in Meta Knights mask, and the only way to save him is if they take Meta KNight's mask off. Sorry, I suck at summeries. / REUPLOADED OLD FIC - Wrote this in 2009 or so
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Wolfwrath ( Remix ) As in MY VERSION

It was a bright summer day at Dreamland. And Meta Knight was sitting down under an oak tree watching the children and Kirby play soccer. Meanwhile, King DeDeDe was ordering yet another monster. "So ya'lls sayin that this here wolfwrath will take care o' Kirby?" questioned King DeDeDe.

"Of course. But be warned," the Sales Guy said and all of the sudden frowned. "If you try to train Wolfwrath you'll get burned. Muhwahahahahahahaha!"

And with that, the monitor turned off and the teleporter appeared. As soon as the evil monster had been teleported, Wolfwrath stepped off the three foot high plat form with a loud ROAR! King DeDeDe and Escargoon started laughing... Evilly.

"Whoa! Did you see that?!" Sword asked Blade right after what they had just saw what happened in the King's Room. "We should go tell Meta Knight!" Exclaimed Blade.

"Yeah, Right!" Sword agreed. So they set off to find Meta Knight.

"Hey, Meta Knight!" Tiff yelled. "Hello Tiff." Meta Knight said.

"So... Meta Knight... What are you doing?" Tiff asked. Tiff had been curious because he had been acting weird lately.

Maybe he has been sensing something that will happen soon. Turns out, she was right. But she, nor Meta Knight knew, yet. 'Weird, usually Meta Knight doesn't hide things.

Well, I better not tell Tuff.' thought Tiff remembering a flashback.

Flashback

"I wonder why Meta Knight never takes off his mask." Tiff wondered out loud.

"Yeah. Kirby, go take off his mask!" Tuff demanded Kirby.

"POYO!" Kirby yelled in excitement. Then Kirby ran over and tried to rip off Meta Knight's mask. But when Kirby almost did he smacked Kirby's hand.

Then he looked to his right and spotted Tiff and Tuff. If she could have looked under his mask it probably would have been an agitated face.

"IT WAS HER!" Tuff yelled and pointed at Tiff then ran away.

Just then Meta Knight started running after Tuff angrily yelling for him to stop so he could slice him up like turkey on Thank's Giving.

"Uh-oh." Worried Tiff. Not good.

End of Flashback

Meta Knight did not speak. He only sat there wrapped in his cape, staring, watching the children. Just when he was about to finish his sentence a huge gigantic wolf-like monster bursted through the walls of King DeDeDe's castle.

"AHH!" screamed the children running away. Tiff hurried over and picked up Kirby. "Kirby! Suck him up!"

Tuff yelled peeking from behind the fountain. "No!" yelled Meta Knight. "Let me handle this." Just then Sword and Blade came running outside and stopped in front of Meta Knight. "We found ya!" Sword exclaimed. Then the Wolfwrath roared as if impatient for the fight to start.

Blade and Sword turned around to see the gigantic thing. "We'll help you!" Sword and Blade yelled at the same time as if they had practiced to say that together at once.

"No. You must not. You shall protect Kirby from this monster. No matter what."  
Meta Knight demanded. Sword and Blade looked at each other. Then the monster. Then agreed "Right!"

'Gee, Meta Knight is sure being stubborn. Why don't we ever get to have any fun?' Sword asked himself, wondering about his captains orders.

So Blade and Sword ran off with Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. "So, we meet again Wolfwrath. You know that this time, only one of us will survive." Meta Knight declared bravely.

'And that will be me.' Both thought. So they started battling. Fight to the finish. As teeth got scraped. Jaws clenched. All you could hear was the occasional roar of pain from Wolfwrath.

Meta Knight jabbed Wolfwrath's foot and Wolfwrath roared in pain. His eyes filled with anger and hatred. 'I did not think it would come to this, but now you forced me!'Thought Wolfwrath, as if he had been taking it easy on Meta Knight.

He started spitting fireball after fireball after fireball at Meta Knight. Creating ginormous fires wherever he missed. A few hit Meta Knight but he didn't care, as long as it was only his cape that got singed.  
Meta Knight ran as he deflected almost every single fireball with his sword, Galaxia.

Soon they made it into the castle where Wolfwrath had almost saw Sword and Blade shove Tuff, Tiff, and Kirby into the closet.

Meanwhile, King DeDeDe had been watching the fight along with Escargoon and the Sales Guy. King DeDeDe turned and asked the Sales Guy "Why is Wolfwrath fighting Meta Knight?"

"Well, Meta Knight may not be one hundred percent loyal..." said the Sales Guy frowning.

"Of course he is!" Escargoon yelled just as King DeDeDe threw his ice cream cone at the monitor. "Please, sire. Don't do that." The Sales Guy pleaded. "Heh Heh Heh!" King DeDeDe laughed.

" Ya'll get me more ice cream would ya?" So Escargoon went to find the Waddle Dee's and Waddle Doo to get more ice cream for King DeDeDe.

Meta Knight was not frightened, but injured. Just as he was about to strike, Wolfwrath bit Meta Knight on the head and ran away. Snickering, as if it was a hilarious joke. Blade and Sword had been watching the whole thing unravel from a safe place. So as soon as they had saw their leader stagger and fall, they rushed over.

Meta Knight had fell onto his face. So there was a few tiny spots of blood on the floor, but then again, there was a trail of blood leading from where the fight had began.

So Sword and Blade flipped him over to find that there was a gigantic tooth stuck into his mask. Meta Knight was barely awake. Before he drifted into a deep sleep that he could only be awakened from if the monster was defeated once and for all.

Meta Knight rasped his last few words "Protect, Kirby. He's our- only- hope..." And with that said his eyes dimmed to a dark golden color and his hand, still clutching sword, fell on the floor with a soft thud.

Tiff must have sensed something was wrong, especially since Meta Knight hadn't come back yet, or Sword, or Blade.

So she left while Tuff and Kirby weren't looking. But since she accidentally slammed the door they turned around and ran to catch up.

Tiff gasped at the sight of Blade and Sword kneeling over Meta Knight. Discussing something in whispers. They must've heard her gasp, and if they didn't they should have heard Kirby exclaim "POYO!" or heard Tiff panting so hard.

But surprisingly they hadn't. So Tiff went over and tapped Swords shoulder gently. "AHH!" Sword yelled spinning around about to pull his sword out.

"Whoa!" Tiff screamed. "Look before you just almost attack some one!"

"Sorry..." Sword said feeling guilty. Blade had not noticed Sword was gone.

He just thought that Sword was being quiet since they had no idea how to defeat Wolfwrath and where Wolfwrath was.

"So... what happened to Meta Knight and Sword?"

Tiff asked. "Well... Blade's ok. It's a normal reaction to not hear anything else if you lost someone you truly cared for..."

Sword gently said. Tiff looked at him with confusion. Then at Blade, and finally at Meta Knight.

"Don't wanna talk about it..."

Sword said just as Tiff looked back to him. Tiff nodded understanding his request to not talk about Meta Knight.

She guesses her two questions would just have to wait.

"POYO!" Kirby exclaimed as soon as he had seen his mentor laying down on the floor. Kirby rushed towards him. He had jumped onto Blade accidently instead of Meta Knight. "GAH!" Blade yelled in fright. He took out his sword and of course Kirby saw it coming so he jumped off right when Blade striked, causing him to make a gash in his armor, only leaving a little scratch on his red, leathery skin.

"Well that certainly got your attention!" chuckled Sword, as if it were the most funniest  
thing in the galaxy. Blade growled at Sword and started cursing at Sword quietly. Lololo and Lalala came flying through the window carrying a donut for king DeDeDe and a bagel for Escargoon. But when they saw the commotion below they dropped the donut and bagel and rushed down.

Back at the King's Room, "Well, aint that all..." the Sales Guy said quietly staring at Meta Knight in disbelief. Escargoon, too, was in shock at that the monster had killed him. (Not really, Meta Knight is only in a coma that he will awaken from only if someone, Kirby, will defeat, Kirby, the monster!  
Kirby. But they think Wolfwrath killed Meta Knight, so, whatever to them. But then again they ARE brainless, so, whatcha gonna do? Except for the N.M.E. guy and EnEmEe.)

"YAY! If that there monster got rid o' Meta Knight then he's BOUND to get rid o' Kirby!" The King shouted delightedly. Escargoon and the N.M.E. Guy stared at King DeDeDe as if he was the most stupidest person in the entire galaxy. (Which he probably is!)

"What? Was it something I said?" King DeDeDe asked. (I can't believe that King DeDeDe doesn't care that Meta Knight is supposedly dead, which he isn't of corse. But still!)

"Well, DUH King DeDeDe. How can you not be loyal to Meta Knight just as he was supposedly loyal to you!

How can you not care that Meta Knight has a huge tooth spouting from his head?!" The author yelled at King DeDeDe just to let King DeDeDe to know how stupid he was for saying that.

"Escargoon and the Sales Guy changed their expressions on their faces to satisfied. Probably because I had enough courage to say what they wanted to say.

King DeDeDe's face softened to a sad look, realizing that what I had said was right.

So I disappear now that I fixed that problem. What would had happened if I hadn't.

Lets go find out.

Start of the Past of If I Did The Right Thing

Escargoon and the Sales guy glared at him. "What? Was it something I said?" King DeDeDe asked.

The Sales Guy and Escargoon sighed. Knowing what their King had said was wrong, but didn't have the guts to say so. "Back to matters, but, are you sure that what you said was necessary?" The Sales Guy asked. With that, King DeDeDe reached into the cooler perched next to his chair, grabbed an ice cream cone, and threw it at the monitor. Ice cream splattered all over the monitor.

"That answer your question?" King DeDeDe asked.

"Well, you probably wouldn't have done that if the answer was no..." Answered the Sales Guy. "Hey, send me a monster to me so it can eat Meta Knight's dead body." King DeDeDe ordered the Sales Guy.

The Sales Guy adjusted his orange shades and said "You know, you still haven't paid your bill yet sire."

"I'm not stupid! I know that. Just send me the monster and I'll send the money later! Got it?" King DeDeDe questioned outraged. "Got it! We always give credit when credit's due!" The Sales Guy exclaimed gleefully. (Or as close as an evil minion can get to being gleeful.)

The teleporter appeared and the disposing monster stepped off the platform. It looked just like a huge vacuum cleaner. Its evil eyes met King DeDeDe's.

"Go suck up that dead Meta Knight!" King DeDeDe declared. The vacuum cleaner grunted and set off to get Meta Knight.

For a second King DeDeDe's monitor shut off. "HEY! HOW DARE HE GO?" King DeDeDE yelled outraged once again.

"Here we go again..." Escargoon mumbled. While King DeDeDe threw a tantrum the Sales Guy was chuckling as he watched King DeDeDe.

"Ahem!" A strange masked villain coughed. The Sales Guy jumped as the masked enemy of most of Dreamland coughed. "Sir Glootok. Report of what is happening so far." The masked villain ordered. "Well, EnEmEe, Wolfwrath has done his job, and now, we sent Valume to pick up Meta Knight." Sir Glootok answered. (WOW! The Sales Guy's name is Sir Glootok? No wonder he tells no one his name! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!)

"Excellent, we will have our old server here by sundown. Then, there will be NO stopping us. Bwahahahahahahahahaha!"

End of the Past of If I Did The Right Thing

Apparently I did do the right thing. Better go tell King DeDeDe that Meta Knight isn't dead.

"King DeDeDe! I have something important to tell you!" The author said. "What is that?" King DeDeDe asked.

"Meta Knight isn't dead. He's only in a deep sleep that he will awaken from if that terrible monster is defeated once and for all!" The author exclaimed. "English please." The King said.

"Meta Knight got hurt by big bad monster you buy. Monster bight Meta Knight's head, and make Meta Knight go to sleep. Meta Knight only wake up when someone make monster go bye bye forever." The author explained.

"Oh!" King DeDeDe said. "So Meta Knight wont wake up till Kirby defeats it? Tough choice. Lose monster, or Meta Knight..."

Knig DeDeDe pondered about what to do. At times when it was Breakfast Time 11456778th, he would skip it. He skipped every single meal. Deciding whether or not to get rid of his monster and save or lose Meta Knight.

What happened to Meta Knight was based upon his answer. (Actually, I'm making him think Meta Knight's life is in his hands so if he makes a wrong decision I have a plan two. You'll know because then I'll make it Sword's and Blade's decision."

"I think I will...KEEP MY MONSTER! Get rid o' Meta Knight! I don't care. There are probably more." King DeDeDe told the Sales Guy.

Oh well. I think I'll rewind it all the way up to where we left everyone else.

"Lets get Meta Knight out of the hallway." Tiff suggested. "Good idea!" Lololo agreed. So Lololo grabbed Meta Knight's left foot and Lalala grabbed Meta Knight's right foot. Tiff grabbed onto Meta Knight's left side, and Tiff grabbed onto the right. That left Sword to get Meta Knight's left arm and hold up the left side of his head, and Blade did the same on the right.

"On 3 we pick him up. 1,2,3!" Tiff yelled.  
They all picked him up and carried him to a nearby room. Tuff phoned their parents and then they came there.

"What happened?" asked Sir Galem. "I think we should clean those injuries and burns." Lady Like said.

So Lady Like and Tiff started cleaning out Meta Knight's injuries and treating his burns.

While Tiff was working she was thinking 'Why does King DeDeDe send so many monsters after Kirby? And why does Meta Knight protect him even though he says he works and protects the king only?'

Poor Little Tiff. Not knowing anything about Meta Knight can make ya sad a little bit, but that's how he rolls.

"Ugh! I cant get this dang tooth out of his mask!" Sword angrily grunted. "You know, there is one way..." Tiff's voice trailed off.

"Yeah! Let's take his mask off!" Tuff exclaimed. Everyone gasped at the thought of seeing him without his mask. Except for Tuff.

"I'll do it." Blade Knight volunteered.

So he stepped up to Meta Knight and bent down. He carefully wrapped each of his hands on each side of the mask. Carefully, he lifted up the mask. "Hey guys, one small problem..." Blade said. "It's stuck." "Give it a little pull." Tuff suggested. Blade tried it. "Still not working." Blade said irritated. "Pull it hard." Sir Galem suggested.

He tried that. "Not coming off." He said. "Pull it as hard as you can!" Sword yelled.

Blade pulled it as hard as he could and then he went flying back, with the mask in his hand.

"YEOW!" Meta Knight screamed jumping up and then running around in circles, holding his face real hard.

"Oops..." Blade quietly said. Suddenly Meta Knight realized he didn't feel his mask on his face. 'Oh-No! Wait... What had happened last... Lets see...' Meta Knight covered himself completely in his cape, trying to think of what had happened last.

Then he gasped. What had happened last, was Wolfwrath bit him leaving one of his teeth stuck through his mask.

So if he was awake maskless, either Tuff had told Kirby to take off his mask again or... He felt his forehead. Then brought his hand down. Surely his head was bleeding. Oh-no. They had taken off his mask.

That's why it had hurt so much. So they had ripped his mask off along with the tooth.

As much as he was curious to see what it looked like, he did not want anyone seeing him like this. Even though Blade and Sword were his best friends, he had never even shown them what he looked like without a mask.

Maybe it was time to let them see. Maybe, being like this wouldn't change their minds about him.

But then again, when he thought these thoughts and showed his face at DarkStar he had been made outcast, laughed at, and called a fool.

No. He changed his mind. Not unless there is no mask to have upon my face, not unless there is no cape to flow down my back, not unless there were no gloves to hide his hands, not unless there is no sword to vanquish monsters from Nightmare Enterprises.

Kirby wanted to stay and watch Meta Knight until he got up. He knew that no one could stay in that position forever. And also he knew that everyone had to eat. But, Meta Knight stayed in that position. Not moving a muscle. And he didn't eat anything either.

Day after day, nothing happened. King DeDeDe had not ordered any monsters, Tiff, Tuff, and everyone else had left Kirby to be in there, staring at Meta Knight.

He had wondered what Meta Knight was doing. How he could be wrapped up, in his cape , no food, and not move for this long.

At times, Kirby would go over and rest his head on Meta Knight saying "Poyokay. Poyo come out. Not bad poyo." As if trying to say its okay without a mask. That no one will laugh at him. But Meta Knight knew, that Kirby had no idea what it is like to be in a mask for so long, and then everyone seeing you without it. Meta Knight refused to move. He did not want anyone laughing at him. He wanted to show Kirby, his favorite of all, but he thought Kirby would then blab out what he looked like.

Finally, after two weeks,

Kirby grew tired of Meta Knight doing this. So he thought of a plan.

Kirby walked over to Meta Knight and tugged his cape. It almost slid right off, but Meta Knight quickly grabbed it and pulled it back on. Kirby knew this was gonna be easy.

So Kirby started inhaling, and sure enough Meta Knight's cape went flying into Kirby's mouth. But all Meta Knight did was stay in his same position. Face flat down on the floor, hands covering the sides, and feet tucked under. Part One of the plan was complete.

Kirby waited two days, sitting there watching Meta Knight, for Part Two of the plan. On the third day from Part One, he floated over to Meta Knight. Then he carefully and quietly slipped off the shoulder pads and his cape holder. Meta Knight wanted to jump up and take them back, but that would mean showing Kirby his face.

After Part Two of the plan, Kirby waited one day to activate Part Three of the plan. Even though his plan was ever so slow, it was working.

Kirby quietly walked over to Meta Knight. He stepped in front of Meta Knight, bent down, and slid off his gloves. Again, Meta Knight wanted to get up and take what Kirby had taken, back. But again he thought he shouldn't, so Kirby wouldn't see his face. Kirby knew there were only two more parts of the plan.

So Kirby waited four days, before Part Four of the plan. On the fifth day, Kirby walked to the side of Meta Knight. And he ever so slowly unbuckled Meta Knight's belt, and took it.

It still held the legendary sword, Galaxia. Again, Kirby waited a few days. And on the seventh day  
from Part Four of the plan, Kirby gathered all the items he had taken from Meta Knight and inhaled them.

While Kirby had been busy doing his plan, Sword and Blade had taken Meta Knight's mask to King DeDeDe to see if he could get it out.

"So ya'lls sayin that my monster did this to Meta Knight?" The King questioned innocently. "Well, yeah!" Blade said. "Lemme see if I can fix it." The King said taking the mask. Unfortunately, the King had no idea how to get the tooth out of the mask, so he ended up standing on the mask, trying to pull the tooth out.

But in the end, the mask had crumbled into dust from the weight of the King. But what was strange was that the tooth had vanished into thin air as soon as the mask had turn into silver pieces that scattered all over the floor.

Well, tell me how you like it so far, flame if u want, and maybe tell me some ways to do the next one. so for now, Cya! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kirby gazed at Meta Knight. "Poyo..." Kirby said. Suddenly, Kirby started jumping up and down yelling "POYO!"

Kirby ran and hugged Meta Knight. That startled Meta Knight that Kirby would do that.

Kirby took his hand/stub and pulled him towards the door. 'Well, it probably doesn't matter.' Meta Knight thought.

"Kirby, can I at least have my armor back?" Meta Knight asked.

Kirby was about to say, "Poyono" but, he had asked so nicely. "Poyokay."

Kirby said, then he spit out Meta Knight's armor. It wasn't the slightest bit wet, but it was really clean.

Meta Knight put on the armor. It smelled like his favorite sent, chocolate. Meta Knight had a sweet tooth, so, you can guess he really liked that.

They walked down the never ending hallway. 'I wonder where DeDeDe got enough money to buy this.' Meta Knight wondered.

'How can DeDeDe afford this, but not Nightmare Enterprises?' Meta Knight thought.

Tiff was walking down the hall, when she heard Kirby. She didn't see him though. "Kirby!" She called out. Kirby came running out another hallway. He had Meta Knight's hand/stub. Meta Knight didn't have his mask on. "Meta Knight?" Tiff asked. He nodded. "If you are going to laugh, please don't do it here." He said sadly. "Laugh? I don't think it's funny. I think it's cute." Tiff said.

If I hear someone say that one more time... POW! To the moon!

"But that is why someone would laugh, I have my mask on all the time, mysterious, and now, I'm like Kirby." Meta Knight compared. Tiff looked down. Meta Knight felt really scared and sad. But he tried not to show it. A tear formed in his eye, then ran down his cheek.

A few more tears did the same. "Meta Knight? Are you...crying?" Tif asked.

Meta Knight just stood there. Tif came over and hugged him. "It's okay Meta Knight." Tif comforted Meta Knight. Meta Knight shook his head. "No. Its not. I can't go places looking cute."

He said. Kirby sat down. "You know, you don't really look that different with your mask off." Tiff said.

Meta Knight knew she only said that to make him feel better.

"Your majesty!" Blade Knight shouted. King DeDeDe looked at him. "Why in the world would you stand on his mask?!" Escargoon yelled.

King DeDeDe looked over in his direction. All the sudden, everyone started shouting at him. King DeDeDe laughed. "That Meta Knight has never even done his job." He laughed, "Why would I even care?"

Escargoon had always thought Meta Knight wasn't the best choice for a guard.

"Maybe your right."

Escargoon said. Sword Knight and Blade Knight looked shocked that King DeDeDe and Escargoon would say that.

Sword Knight walked out of the room muttering to himself. "Sword!" Blade Knight walked after him.

"Why did you leave?" Blade Knight asked. "I left because, of them." Sword Knight said. Blade Knight stopped. "I know. Sometimes I wonder why Meta Knight wants to work for them." Blade Knight wondered.

Sword Knight said, "Exactly." A thought occurred to Sword Knight. "Hey, where's Meta Knight?" Sword Knight asked.

"I think I will walk to Kabu Canyon." Meta Knight said wiping tears from his eyes. "Poyo?" Kirby said as he started to walk after Meta Knight. "Alone." Meta Knight said as he pushed Kirby back. "Poyo..." Kirby stated as he pouted. "It's okay Kirby. He just wants to be alone." Tiff told Kirby.

Blade Knight turned around towards Sword Knight. He realized Sword was right. Where was Meta Knight? "Let's go ask Tiff." Blade Knight quickly said. So they rushed down the hall. "Tiff!" They both yelled. For some reason, Blade Knight put his hand out and stopped Sword Knight.

They heard, crying. It sounded oddly like Meta Knight. They peeked around a corner and saw him crying. "Is he really?"

Sword Knight began.

Uh... He began what, exactly?

Blade Knight nodded. They saw Tiff tell him something, but they didn't hear. Then, Meta Knight got up and walked off. Kirby tried to follow him, but Meta Knight pushed him away.

Meta Knight took the long way around Cappytown so he could avoid the Cappies.

Meta Knight was so devastated that he had no mask. 'Is it really a big deal?' He asked himself. He wanted to hide in his cape, and shut out the world.

Blade Knight and Sword Knight wanted to follow Meta Knight. So they tried to go but, as soon as Tiff saw them she said, "Don't go after him. He just wants to be alone." They nodded. "Where did he go?" Sword Knight asked. Tiff wouldn't tell them.

They knew she didn't want them to follow him. "Poyo. Kayo Canyo."

Kirby tried to say. "Kabu Canyon?" Blade Knight asked. Kirby nodded. "Kirby!" Tiff yelled.

Meta Knight reached Kabu Canyon. "Meta Knight, what do you seek here?" Kabu asked. Meta Knight remained silent. "Do you seek shelter from supposed laughter of revealing?" Kabu asked. Meta Knight nodded. Kabu was the wisest of anyone he had ever known.

Meta Knight walked through the fire into Kabu. "Now you have lost your mask, you shall also lose your memory."

A voice growled. Meta Knight looked around. It was Wolfwrath. "You can talk?" Meta Knight asked. Wolfwrath nodded, then smirked.

Before Meta Knight could react, Wolfwrath pounced onto Meta Knight, knocking him unconscious. Wolfwrath clawed at Meta Knight's armor until it came off.

Blade Knight repeated the same thing as they ran towards Kabu Canyon.

"I know something bad happened!"

Sword Knight rolled his eyes even though no one could see them. They ran as fast they could towards Kabu when he was in sight. They didn't slow down when they reached Kabu. As they got closer to Kabu, Wolfwrtah ran past them. He was carrying Meta Knight's armor, and sword. "Oh no!" Sword Knight cried out. They ran past Kabu's flames. They saw Meta Knight lying in a small puddle of blood.

"Meta Knight!" Sword Knight yelled as he rushed towards him. Blade Knight followed closely behind.

Meta Knight woke up. "Oh Meta Knight! I am so glad you are okay." Tif yelled as she hugged him. When Tif realized what she was doing, she backed up and blushed. "Sorry." She said. Meta Knight sat up. He looked around. Nothing looked familiar. "Where am I and who are you?" He asked.

Sword Knight whispered to Blade Knight. Blade Knight shook his head and whispered back. Tif looked worried.

Oh no! Meta Knight lost his memory! What do you think will happen next?

Write a review about what you think should and will happen in the next chapter. So, TTFN.

Ta ta for now!


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't know me?" Tif went over and asked Meta Knight. He shook his head. Sword Knight walked over to Tif and put his hand on her shoulder. "Is he joking?"

Tif whispered to Sword Knight. He sadly shook his head. "Why don't you go find Kirby?" Blade Knight suggested. Tif nodded and walked out calling for Kirby. Meta Knight looked confused. "How are we going to help him remember?" Blade Knight asked. Sword Knight shrugged. "What if we can't make him remember?" Blade Knight asked. Sword Knight looked over to Meta Knight.

"Where's Meta Knight?" Sword Knight asked. Blade Knight looked over too. "Meta Knight!" Blade Knight yelled loudly. Sword Knight shook his head. "Does he even remember his name?" Sword Knight pointed out. "Good point..." Blade Knight said.

They started looking for Meta Knight. They checked under all their beds, they looked in the closets, and they even checked the bathroom, but they couldn't find Meta Knight.

"Maybe he's in the courtyard?" Blade Knight suggested. Sword Knight nodded. They ran down the hallway and took a few turns. They had to stop suddenly or else they would have trampled a Waddle Dee. "Waddle Dee, do you know where Meta Knight is?" Sword Knight asked. The Waddle Dee shook it's head. Blade Knight sighed. "Do you know where Waddle Doo is?" Blade Knight asked. The Waddle Dee nodded. "Can you take us to him?" Sword Knight asked. The Waddle Dee nodded, then started walking down the hallway.

Sword Knight and Blade Knight followed him. Waddle Doo wasn't that far down the hallway. "Waddle Doo!" Blade Knight cried out. Waddle Doo turned around. Blade Knight never really talked to him.

"What does the king need now?" Waddle Doo asked. "This isn't about the king, it's about Meta Knight." Blade Knight yelled. Waddle Doo sighed with relief. Then gasped. "What about Meta Knight?" Waddle Doo asked. "Have you seen him?" Sword Knight asked. Waddle Doo shook his head. "Have you seen a blue ball go by?" Blade Knight tried. Waddle Dee and Waddle Doo nodded.

"Where did he, er, it go?" Sword Knight questioned. Waddle Doo pointed out the window. "It went to Cappytown." He said. Blade Knight and Sword Knight looked at each other worriedly. Blade Knight yelled thanks to Waddle Doo as they jumped out of the window.

While they were falling through air, something growled underneath them. Sword Knight and Blade Knight looked down. Wolfwrath was grinning upwards at them. Wolfwrath showed his teeth at Sword Knight and Blade Knight drew closer. Wolfwrath knew he could just jump up and eat them, but he liked to play with his food.

Tiff heard Sword Knight and Blade Knight screaming like babies from her window. Tiff went over to her window and looked out. Before she could tell them to stop, she saw Wolfwrath underneath them. From the scene she could tell that they had jumped from the window. 'What a stupid idea, to jump from a window.' Tiff thought.

When Sword Knight and Blade Knight landed in Wolfwrath's mouth, he growled and spit them out. Then grinned again. He seemed fond of grinning.

He pounced at them playfully, so he could make them feel like he was not a vicious monster, but more of a playmate. Sure enough, his trick worked.

Ok, I can't tell who's dumber here. Wolfwrath for thinking that would work, or Sword and Blade for falling for it.

Sword Knight and Blade Knight were confused. A minute ago, Wolfwrath had looked like he wanted to eat them and now, he was playing with them. "Maybe he's not that bad." Blade Knight whispered to Sword Knight. Sword shook his head. "He's faking it. I know it." Sword Knight whispered back.

Tiff ran down the hall as fast as she could. She knew Sword and Blade were dog meat if she couldn't get help. Literally.

"Mom! Dad! Help!" Tiff cried as she entered the lobby of the castle. Sir Ebrum and Lady Like had been talking to Escargoon. Well, arguing. That's almost talking.

Sir Ebrum turned around. So did Lady Like. (If you want, I can call them they're Japanese names.

I will tell you the Japan names for them later.) "Sword and Blade are in trouble!" Tiff exclaimed.

Japanese Names

Lady Like: Memu

Sir Ebrum: Cabinet Minister

Tiff: Fumu

Tuff: Bun

Kirby: Kirby

Wow, we realyl needed that.

Meta Knight: Sir Meta Knight

Sword Knight: Sword Knight

Blade Knight: Blade Knight

Escargoon: Dr. Escargoon or Escargon

King DeDeDe or DeDeDe: The Great King DeDeDe

EnEmEe: Nightmare

Chief Bookem: Chief Borun

That's all I know.

Well, I am going to do a contest. It will expire on my sister's b-day. ( My sister's b-day is on November 1st.)

By then, the contest will close. After a week, the winner will be picked. The way you can win is you write a review of what you think will happen to Meta Knight or Why you think you should be a character in there.

If you win, I will tell you, and you can pick a name for your new character. Plz. Don't worry. I will keep writing the chapters during the contest.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't been making the chapters for my two stories, I've been sick lately.

Sir Ebrum and Lady Like turned around. "Sword Knight and Blade Knight?" Lady Like asked. Tiff nodded angrily. "Really?" Sir Ebrum questioned. "Just come on!" Tiff yelled.

"What do mean he's faking it?" Blade Knight whispered. Sword Knight didn't know how to explain it.

Fine. Here's a crappy drawing I made in MS Paint in less than a minute that illustrates this perfectly.

"Watch." He whispered back. Sword Knight walked up to Wolfwrath. Blade Knight stood watching helplessly. Sword Knight unleashed his sword into Wolfwrath's foot. (The one Meta Knight didn't strike.) Wolfwrath stopped immediately. He growled. 'What is he doing?' Blade Knight thought.

Wolfwrath shook Sword Knight's sword into the ground.

Meta Knight sat it the tree. No one seemed to notice him there. It was as if he was part of the landscape. Meta Knight sat there wondering, why were people acting strange around him, why were people calling him Meta Knight, and most importantly, what had happened before this?

All he remembered was waking up in a room and with people crowded around him.

Sword Knight rushed to get to the sword but Wolfwrath blocked his way. "Uh, Blade?" Sword said. Blade Knight looked over, "Huh?" "Good time to help now." Sword Knight responded. "Oh!" Blade Knight shouted. Then he unleashed his sword and ran over to Sword Knight. Sword Knight sighed sarcastically.

Blade Knight swung his sword at Wolfwrath. Over and over he swung, but Wolfwrath kept backing up. Sword Knight ran to get his own sword, leaving Blade Knight to face Wolfwrath. Blade Knight slashed at Wolfwrath's crystal ball in his head. Wolfwrath jumped away before the sword touched him sending the sword into the dirt. Blade picked it back up.

Blade Knight charged at Wolfwrath. He pretended to aim for Wolfwrath's paw. Wolfwrath lifted up his paws as Blade Knight's sword broke through the ball on Wolfwrath's head.

Wolfwrath howled with terror and pain. Wolfwrath pawed at the sword, only making it worse.

Sword Knight came running towards Blade Knight. "Take this!" Sword Knight yelled as he threw the sword at Blade Knight. Blade Knight caught the sword. Blade Knight stabbed the sword as far down Wolfwrath's eye as it would go.

Wolfwrath backed up and started spitting fireballs at Blade Knight.

Blade Knight had nothing to deflect them. Blade Knight zig-zagged as the fireballs landed one by one behind him. Sword Knight could do nothing but watch and take cover behind a stone column. Blade Knight ran at Wolfwrath, who's forehead and eye were now spouting blood everywhere.

When Blade Knight got close enough, he leaped at Wolfwrath. Half-blinded, Wolfwrath swiped at Blade Knight, but missed. With all his strength, Blade Knight ripped out the two swords in Wolfwrath's head, causing even more blood to pour. Before Blade Knight could do anymore damage, Wolfwrath started bucking around. Blade Knight got tossed off with the swords. One sword flew out of his hand as he landed on the ground.

The other sword flew into the air and went right through Blade Knight's arm. Blade Knight screamed so loud, that in the Japanese Show all the way in Japan ,probably heard him.

Sword Knight ran over as Tiff ran out with Lady Like and Sir Ebrum. Sword Knight tried to get the sword out of Blade Knight's arm, but Blade Knight just screamed again. Sword Knight whispered to Tiff. Tiff nodded.

Tiff went in on the other side of Blade Knight, kneeled down, and started talking to him. Sword Knight tightly gripped the sword stuck through Blade Knight's arm. Sword Knight counted to three silently, then ripped the sword out. Blade Knight screamed as loud and as hard as he could because it had hurt so much.

Blade Knight sat up when he finished screaming. He winced when he had to use his arm to get up, then looked around. Wolfwrath had run away.

Sword Knight and Tiff helped him up as Tiff's parents went to get the doctor. "Do you think Meta Knight would get his memory back if we defeated Wolfwrath?" Blade Knight.

Sword Knight shrugged. "Have you guys seen Kirby? He's been missing ever since Meta Knight left to Kabu." Tiff said. They shook their heads no. Tiff sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Your arm will need to take time to heal." The doctor told Blade Knight. He nodded. After the doctor had left, Blade Knight got up and started searching for his sword. "What are you doing?" Tiff asked as soon as Blade Knight had found his sword.

"We have to go get Meta Knight. Or for now...the mysterious blue ball, or the blue Kirby, or the-" "We get it." Sword Knight interrupted him. "Anyways, did you hear what the doctor said, Blade Knight?" Tiff asked. Blade Knight didn't answer.

Sword Knight went and grabbed him, then threw him onto the couch. "You need to rest, we'll go take care of this ourselves. Okay?" Tiff asked. Blade Knight nodded. "Good." Tiff said. Sword Knight nodded reassuringly then said, "Wait, us?" "Yeah, you and me. I could see if Tuff would let me borrow his slingshot, and some of the jewels he found in Escargoon's room."

Tiff said. Sword Knight sighed.

Wolfwrath stay hidden behind a bush watching Meta Knight, with a little pink ball fast asleep, saddled on his back.(I'm so sorry that I use so many commas!)

'Man, these Cappies are such idiots.' Thought Wolfwrath, as he saw some Cappies go right past him, oblivious he was even there.

"Hey Tuff, can I ask you a favor?" Tiff asked him. "Okay, but you get to help prank DeDeDe!" He said. Tiff sighed, "Later. Okay?" Tuff nodded. "What do you need? Marbles? Good for making people slip and fall. Whoopee Cushion? Good for embarrassing people you hate. Sling Shot? Good for hurting people. Or maybe a-" "Sling Shot, and um... Whoopee Cushion."

Tuff ran to his room to get the things. (She would save the Whoopee Cushion later, for DeDeDe.)

Meta Knight hopped down from the tree. And still the Cappies acted as if he wasn't there.

But he didn't really care. He saw a castle about a few miles down, but he decided to wander more. He walked until it was almost killing his feet. He had come upon a graveyard, and decided to take a break.

The graveyard hadn't been too far away, but still his feet were killing him. (Not literally.)

"Where should we look first?" Tiff asked. "Okay, you go look in Cappy Village, and I'll go ask Kabu, and see if he knows." They both nodded, then departed.

Tiff ran as fast as she could, trying no to run off the edge as she ran.

BEEP BEEP! Tiff looked over her shoulder. It was DeDeDe and Escargoon. "Watcha in sucha hurry for?" DeDeDe asked. 'Can't they just mind their own business for once?' Tiff wondered.

"You don't need to know." Tiff yelled. "If your not going to tell us, then your not going to use this road." Escargoon smart alecked. "What do you mean? Anyone can use this-AHHH!"

Before Tiff could say the last word, DeDeDe had ran her off the edge of the road, and she went tumbling towards a bunch of really sharp rocks.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so sorry! I remembered about the contest. You might not have entered, but you still won.

Congratulations: Cmpteraddict!

You won. Okay, think of a name for your character then tell me, or if you don't want to be the winner, you can pick someone else.

Kine was swimming around near the beach, wondering if Tiff would come today.

But then he heard Tiff screaming. Before he knew what he was doing, he was rushing towards Tiff's cry.

Thoughts raced through Tiff's head while (for some reason) she fell slowly towards her (I don't like saying the word, but oh well.) death.

"Hold on Tiff, I'll save you." A familiar voice said. Tiff didn't have much time to see, or remember, what had happened. It all had happened so quick. (But since I know what happened, I'll tell you.)

Kine had jumped out of the water, and knocked Tiff away from the ragged, pointy rocks. There was only one flaw with the plan, (that they didn't find out until Kine had saved Tiff) after Kine had saved Tiff, they hit the side of the cliff Tiff had been ran off of.

Sword Knight was almost out of breath when he had reached Kabu. "Ka-bu. Do you- know- where- Meta Knight- is?" Sword panted. Kabu WOULD have nodded his head (if he had one) but since he didn't have one, he stated "I do know where the one called 'Meta Knight' is."

"Well can you tell me?" Sword Knight asked, still partially out out breath. "He is in Cappy Village, in a tree. One called Wo-" Before Kabu could finish, Sword Knight yelled "Thanks, but I only need to know about Meta Knight!" before attempting to run off. Wooden pillars grew into his way. They were most likely Kabu trying to stop him from leaving.

"What gives? I need to GO!" Sword Knight screamed. "The one called Wolfwrath lay behind a bush with one named Kirby. Kirby is safe, but Meta Knight is not." Sword now understood why Kabu had done that. Sword nodded then ran around the pillars as they descended from the air into the ground.

Kirby awoke squirming. But when he started squirming, Wolfwrath growled, then he stopped. Wolfwrath didn't want Kirby to give him away to Meta Knight.

True, Meta Knight might not go outside without his armor, but he still couldn't take any chances, and sure, the cappies were totally oblivious to all things happening. (what's that about?)

Odd things were happening that day. The cappies didn't notice anything, no one else knew where Kirby was, and, Meta Knight was sitting right in the plainest part of the tree. No one noticed.

(I have been trying to hint that the cappies weren't noticing anything, so I came flat out with it.)

I am sorry, but I am really tired, I got a whole day tomorrow in the car, (I am moving to Florida) and my back hurts so much.

I promise I will work on the stories for a bit tomorrow if I remember to charge the computer. Okay? Ok.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay... ummmm... Well, first off, I wanna congratulate Cmpteraddict again for winning the contest, he/she said that either Fate or Destiny would work, so... Both names are good, so I had to pick a name a way that nobody does. I got my Tennessee hat and my Spring Break 2008 hat and did eenie meenie miny mo.

Because NO ONE makes decisions that way.

Tennessee was Destiny and the Spring Break was Fate.

I threw them into the air, picked them off of the ground (with my eyes closed) and then did eenie meenie miny mo. And Destiny is the new character's name!(I will try to have Destiny be mentioned, and come in soon. You know how I can't resist to have made-up characters in my story!)

I have a picture of three characters. Spike, (From my new story) Sarah, (From my story 'A Meta Knight Sized Adventure') and Destiny. (Obviously from this story. )

I will post the picture onto my profile thingy, and then change my picture thing. P.S. I am not sure if Destiny will be a good girl or a bad girl.

The reason I haven't been updating is because I didn't get internet until Wednesday. (Darn cable!) Remember I moved to Florida.

(This is gonna be a LONG chapter.) today is a happy day.

Tiff and Kine had hit the cliff that Tiff had fallen (or gotten pushed off by the 'Ignorant' DeDeDe.

Either way works.) off. They both squealed when they hit the giant wall. (Well, Kine actually made more of a 'bubbling' noise.)

Kine had jump really high, and now they were in more trouble then ever! They began to depart the brown, rugged, wall. But before they did, Tiff had caught a ledge. After that, they thought that everything would be okay.

But they were far off. Kine started choking because (Kine started choking because Tiff had farted. No... But lol.) he had been out of the water to long. (And Tiff's fart made him choke even more. No... But still, lol.)

Kine didn't want to let go, or he would be sent spiraling to the sharp rocks beneath them. ( And also he had a crush on Tiff. Luckily she didn't wear a skirt today.)

Blade Knight sat on the couch. He couldn't stop thinking about Meta Knight's candy, on the shelf. (They do have candy! I have paused Kirby vids and actually SAWa candy jar. I'm not sure if it's Meta Knight's, but I know they have one.)

The candy was taunting him. He remembered Meta Knight's kind words when he tried to take some candy. "Don't touch the candy!" Meta Knight had said, holding Galaxia at Blade's neck.

'But,' Blade thought, 'since Meta Knight isn't here, it wouldn't hurt to just take one piece of candy...' So Blade Knight walked over to the candy jar, took it off the self, then walked it back to the couch. Blade Knight unscrewed the cap (with his good arm) and reached in. He took out a red lollipop. (Before, I accidentally spelled 'lollipoop. X.X )

When Blade was done with that, it had been so good he was going to have another piece of candy. (uh-oh. What will Meta Knight do to him when he gets his memory back? Or will he get his memory back?)

Meta Knight sat in the tree. He looked up when he heard rustling in some near-by bushes. He looked over to the bushes, and spotted a red dog, one eye totally missing. (Ick!)

On his back were spikes. One spike had a pink ball. (okay, italics = like a dream, something very important, or a flash back. Starting... now.)

Meta Knight's Flashback (O.O)

Meta Knight ran along the side of the cliff. His armor clanking as he ran. His cape had been singed and had holes torn in it. His cape holder had been bitten, and overall, he was not hurt very badly, but he was injured.

Two armored men stepped in front of him. "Please. Let me through. A fearsome enemy is chasing me." Meta Knight said. "Oh. And we aren't fearsome?"

Said the tallest figure, holding his chain, with a spiky ball on the end. "What business do you have with me?" Meta Knight asked. "You'll find out... If you don't pay the toll." The shorter figure said, holding his taller figure joined in.

Almost as if on que, a wolf-like creature roared, standing on top of the cliff above them. The two figures screeched with fear. The creature jumped down. The shorter knight had fallen down, and now the creature looked like it was about to eat them. The shorter figure waved his axe yelling, "Get away!"

The taller figure tried to be brave, and attempted to attack the creature. But the creature stood up, and let the tall figure go flying into the short figure.

The creature spit a fireball at them, but Meta Knight got in front of them, and deflected the fireball with his sword, sending it back at the creature. It roared, then fell backwards. "Run. Now!" Meta Knight told the two figures. Without needing to be told twice, each figure ran the opposite way. Both figures hid behind a rock, watching what Meta Knight would do next.

Once the creature got back up, Meta Knight hopped onto it's back, holding on to the spikes on it's back. The creature bucked, trying to throw the brave knight off. But instead of throwing him off, they both went tumbling down the steep side of the cliff. Unknown to the creature, there was a body of water, at the bottom of the cliff. When they hit the water, the creature started smoking.

The two figures looked at each other, worried about the knight that had saved them.

(Kirby watchers, you should remember that part of the episode, right? The wording may not be exact, but it took me an hour just to write that flashback!)

Wolfwrath was getting cramped now. He should just go and get that (censored) (- A clue to what Wolfwrath thought. Beavers can also build one.) knight. But what if those ignorant cappies noticed him? Who cared? All of the other demon beasts didn't care if cappies spotted them. Also, Meta Knight lost his memory, so he couldn't do anything, and Kirby was tied to his back.

But what about Meta Knight's accomplices? Well, he knew that the short one was wounded, and couldn't fight, and he guessed that the tall one couldn't do it by himself. Wolfwrath's eyes grew even redder. (Redder is a word? Didn't know that...)

Sword Knight ran through the empty streets of Cappytown. He didn't know why people bothered making streets since only DeDeDe and the mayor of Cappytown were the only ones who had cars.

But that was even better for him, since he was in a hurry. Then he heard a honk behind him. That honk could only belong to one car. DeDeDe! "Yo! Sword Knight! What're you doin? And wheres ol' helmet head? I got some business wit him!" DeDeDe yelled. Instead of answering, Sword Knight just ran faster. "Hey! I'm talking to ya!" DeDeDe yelled after him.

"You don't ignore the king! You insolent guard!" Escargoon yelled. "Yeah! If yous don't answer me, ol' helmet heads gonna be fired!" DeDeDe shouted, followed after a stupid laugh.

But Sword Knight still didn't answer. He just kept running. Then, DeDeDe got absolutely angry. "Yo Sword Knight! ANSWER ME!" DeDeDe shouted at the top of his lungs. But Sword Knight still didn't answer. In his mind, DeDeDe was just a big, fat, stupid penguin that didn't know (or need to) anything.

"Will he get the death penalty?" Escargoon smirked. DeDeDe just laughed. "Maybe."

O.O! This is 5 pages, so don't get mad.

It's not THE longest chapter, but no the shortest chapter ever. Here is an example of THE shortest chapter ever.

THE SHORTEST STORY EVER

Once upon a time, Meta Knight got attacked by a monster named Wolfwrath. Sword Knight and Blade Knight took off his mask to save him, then DeDeDe destroyed it. Wolfwrath attacked Meta Knight again, and he lost his memory. Tiff and Sword Knight try to save Meta Knight, and they do.

The End

(We don't know how Meta Knight will recover his memory, and we don't know if Meta Knight will be saved. The above ending was just for show. Find out what happens in the next chapter of Attack of the Wolfwrath!)


	8. Chapter 8

WOOT! Weekend! I am so... sorry I haven't been updating. Busy with school, y'know?

(Cmpteraddict said they're a girl... Do you believe them? Lol. Kidding.)

"Kine, you have to let go!" Tiff yelled. "No! I can't!" Kine shouted back. Tiff grunted. (How can Kine hold on to Tiff?)

"I need to climb up, Kine! And I can't do that, with you dragging me down." Tiff sternly said. Unknown to Tiff and Kine, a strange figure stood above them, watching the problem. (O.O! Who could it be? I know, but you don't! HAHAHAHAHA! I'm so evil!)

She wasn't laughing, but more of a strange chuckling sound. 'Should I help them?' The stranger asked herself.

Kine began to slip. Tiff couldn't even help him because if she let go, they both would go hurling towards the rocks. (Throwing up towards the rocks? no... lol)

Kine fell faster and faster. The unknown figure above, decided to help them. " Laser Fist!" The figure yelled, as she jumped over the rocks, sending a reddish blue laser down at the rocks. She herself, was not in peril, for she was an expert at keeping herself, and others, safe.

She landed on a little rock, far away, from the fish and girl. 'That fish is making me hungry for fish and chips.' She grimly thought. Kine fell into the ocean below him. That laser had destroyed all the rocks, and now, the sharp rocks settled at the bottom of the sea. The stranger leaped over by Tiff, and caught a ledge beside Tiff. 'That stranger is extremely fast,' Tiff thought, 'Is she a relevant of Knuckle Joe?'

Before Tiff could ask a single question, the stranger grabbed onto Tiff, and leaped upwards, causing Tiff to shriek. (Well, if you were in the same problem, wouldn't you?)

The stranger bounced on air once, twice, before landing five feet away from the edge of the dangerous cliff.

The stranger put Tiff down. "Thank-you." Tiff said. The stranger nodded. The stranger was...strange.

First of all, the stranger was a "human", not a cappy. Two, the stranger had a red blindfold covering her eyes.

The stranger also had spiky, dark purple hair, with light purple streaks in the front, a plain green t-shirt with a dark shade of jeans, and had on a pair of red tennis shoes. The stranger didn't exactly look like the kind of person to mess with. (Like, play around with. o_o)

Before Tiff could comment, they both heard a noise. It sounded like Sword Knight. (Well, the stranger didn't know who that was, only Tiff.)

O_O! HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger!


	9. Chapter 9

I Have been making another story called 'A Meta Knight Size Adventure' if you wanna read it. I think its much better than this...

No offense.

The stranger took off towards the direction that the scream had came from before Tiff could say anything else. (And since we don't know the stranger, we will stay with Tiff.) Tiff watched the stranger take off. "Go after her!" Kine yelled. Tiff looked over the cliff. "Go after her! You know, the stranger!" Kine yelled. Tiff smiled and nodded. Then took off after the stranger.

(Now we go see Meta Knight...)

Wolfwrath jumped out of the bushes towards Meta Knight. (And then time freezed, Sora ((from Kingdom Hearts)) came and slayed Wolfwrath, the end! ! ((I wish! Lol)) lol)

Meta Knight leaped up before Wolfwrath caught him, causing Wolfwrath to dive head first into the branch. A sack that had been hanging on one of the spikes on Wolfwrath's back fell. Meta Knight made a jump at it.

(Remember, Italics are flashbacks!)

Meta Knight climbed the tree, as an attempt to get away from the scary monster. (Right here, he is about 10 years old.)

The monster growled, showing its incredibly sharp teeth. Meta Knight squealed from fright. The monster leapt up and clawed at the branch, causing it to crack. Meta Knight let out another sharp squeal. Another monster came, and leapt at Meta Knight. This time, Meta Knight's foot slipped, making him almost fall off.

Now he was a few feet above the monsters. Images flashed into his head. His mom, with an apron around her, smiling and laughing as the meat-loaf smoked. His dad, with a sword slashing monsters.

His little pale blue brother on the floor, pretending to be a spy. A tear ran down Meta Knight's face. More images came, his two bestest friends, Macro and Julien.

Macro had orange skin, peeking out from inside a cardboard box, Julien with her rag doll chasing her cat into the house. The more images there were, the more tears came.

Then all the images joined as one, and one single word came. "Death."

All dead from the monsters.

Images came again, same people, different scenes. His mom head-flat on the stove, bleeding, and dead, as a green scaly monster lick the blood off the floor.

His dad lying on a battlefield, mixtures of blood and bodies. His little brother limp in the jaws of a hairy, purple monster. A cardboard box with blood running through the bottom cracks, and an orange arm next to it. Julien hanging over a tree branch, while her cat lay on the ground, half skinned.

He looked down. 'There is no reason to live anymore.' He thought. The monsters below grinned, as if they knew what he was thinking. He looked up, closed his eyes, then let go of the branch. He waited for the pain to come. But he didn't feel anything.

He opened his eyes, and looked down. He was standing on an empty green field. He looked up, he saw a nice blue sky. Then, he heard his a voice call him. He turned around to see his family and two friends. His mom was crying and his dad stood next to her and comforted her, while his friends Macro and Julien stared at a grave.

They both looked choked up. Meta Knight felt so happy. He ran towards his mom and dad to hug them. But then something strange happened. He went through them. He turned around and tried to hug them again. "Mom! Dad!" Meta Knight cried out. They didn't seem to hear him. "They can't see or hear you. Not even feel you, Meta Knight."

A voice said beside him. He looked next to him. It was his little brother. He was speechless. Meta Knight felt his throat tighten up. He looked at Macro and Julien. They payed no attention to him. He walked towards them, hoping they would notice him. He tapped Macro's shoulder, but Macro didn't even notice. He looked at the grave they were looking at. He gasped. Because the grave said "Meta Knight. Died from a monster. 1567-1577"

He started backing away. Behind him, his brother started giggling. Then Macro started giggling, then Julien, then his mom and dad. It went from giggling to laughing to chuckling to shouting out of uncontrollably.

Meta Knight held his ears, because then the shouting turned into screeching. He closed his eyes and prayed for it to stop. The screeching stopped, and he opened his eyes. A person was holding hiim under one of their arms, "Kid, you okay? I saw you on the ground. You mustta fell outta that tree." The man said. Meta Knight looked up. The man's face was a kind, yet firm face. Meta Knight nodded. Then looked down.

Meta Knight shook his head. Where were all these visions coming from? He looked down, and grabbed the sack, then ran. Wolfwrath backed up, and shook his body. 'Grrrr... I'll get him... I won't fail.' Wolfwrath thought.

I will be writing for the whole day, so don't be disappointed. (Tip: The song 'Unknown Soldier' goes well with the flashback.)


	10. Chapter 10

The stranger was nowhere in sight as Tiff looked around. 'Jeez,' thought Tiff, 'where could that stranger be?'

Meta Knight looked into the sack as he ran.

It had armor, a sword holder (with a sword also in it.), and a cape attached to a cape holder. 'I'll just go to...' Meta Knight thought, he looked around, 'That castle, and put this armor on. It will probably protect me from that monster...'

He ran towards the castle. Then, he heard a sudden shout. It sounded familiar to him, but he still didn't recognize it.

(Another flashback?)

 _Meta Knight sat on the railing of the castle, he watched the stars all around the night sky. Sword Knight screamed behind him._ __

 _Meta Knight sighed as he turned around. When he turned around, he saw that Blade Knight's ax_ _had fallen, and almost hit him in the head. "Sword Knight,' Meta Knight said, 'Be careful, around those weapons." Then he turned back around, to see that a comet had just started to make itself across the night sky.  
_  
Meta Knight wondered about that vision. In the vision, he had called that other guy, Sword Knight. Both screams sounded very close together. Meta Knight thought for a second, then darted into the most nearby bushes.

Tiff spotted the stranger zig-zagging across the road. "Hey! Wait!" Tiff called after the stranger. The stranger turned around and harshly said "What." Tiff caught up to the stranger and asked "What is your name?" The stranger looked at the sky. "If it is importance to you, it is Destiny." The stranger said.

Tiff thought carefully. 'Destiny? Wow...' Before Tiff could comment, Destiny took off again. 'This is getting irritating...' Tiff thought.

Meta Knight stepped out of the bushes with all the armor on. He left the empty sack behind the bushes, then ran towards the scream.

Destiny stopped at a bloody puddle. It led a track down the road. She looked up and thought (and thought 'Why did the author make me so dang dramatic?')

'Where could this trail lead to? And who made it?'

Meta Knight approached a limp body. It was covered with armor, and more strangely, it looked like the figure named Sword Knight from the vision.

Destiny approached a small blue figure staring at a limp body. 'Strange...' She thought. 'Who could these people be?'

Meta Knight heard a person approach, but he didn't care, because right now he needed to get this person help. The body was limp, but still breathing.

Then, he heard a little girl's voice call "Meta Knight!" He didn't know who the little girl was talking to. Then a thought struck him, actually two did. 'Was that the same little girl from when he woke up? And, was HE Meta Knight?'

He looked up at the two. The taller one stood there and asked "Were you the one who did this?" Meta Knight shook his head and said "I found him here. I tracked down where the scream had came from. I feel sorry for Sword Knight." 

The stranger was nowhere in sight as Tiff looked around. 'Jeez,' thought Tiff, 'where could that stranger be?'

Meta Knight looked into the sack as he ran.

It had armor, a sword holder (with a sword also in it.), and a cape attached to a cape holder. 'I'll just go to...' Meta Knight thought, he looked around, 'That castle, and put this armor on. It will probably protect me from that monster...'

He ran towards the castle. Then, he heard a sudden shout. It sounded familiar to him, but he still didn't recognize it.

(Another flashback?)

Meta Knight sat on the railing of the castle, he watched the stars all around the night sky. Sword Knight screamed behind him.

Meta Knight sighed as he turned around. When he turned around, he saw that Blade Knight's ax had fallen, and almost hit him in the head. "Sword Knight,' Meta Knight said, 'Be careful, around those weapons." Then he turned back around, to see that a comet had just started to make itself across the night sky.

Meta Knight wondered about that vision. In the vision, he had called that other guy, Sword Knight. Both screams sounded very close together. Meta Knight thought for a second, then darted into the most nearby bushes.

Tiff spotted the stranger zig-zagging across the road. "Hey! Wait!" Tiff called after the stranger. The stranger turned around and harshly said "What." Tiff caught up to the stranger and asked "What is your name?" The stranger looked at the sky. "If it is importance to you, it is Destiny." The stranger said.

Tiff thought carefully. 'Destiny? Wow...' Before Tiff could comment, Destiny took off again. 'This is getting irritating...' Tiff thought.

Meta Knight stepped out of the bushes with all the armor on. He left the empty sack behind the bushes, then ran towards the scream.

Destiny stopped at a bloody puddle. It led a track down the road. She looked up and thought (and thought 'Why did the author make me so dang dramatic?')

'Where could this trail lead to? And who made it?'

Meta Knight approached a limp body. It was covered with armor, and more strangely, it looked like the figure named Sword Knight from the vision.

Destiny approached a small blue figure staring at a limp body. 'Strange...' She thought. 'Who could these people be?'

Meta Knight heard a person approach, but he didn't care, because right now he needed to get this person help. The body was limp, but still breathing.

Then, he heard a little girl's voice call "Meta Knight!" He didn't know who the little girl was talking to. Then a thought struck him, actually two did. 'Was that the same little girl from when he woke up? And, was HE Meta Knight?'

He looked up at the two. The taller one stood there and asked "Were you the one who did this?" Meta Knight shook his head and said "I found him here. I tracked down where the scream had came from. I feel sorry for Sword Knight."


	11. Chapter 11

Okay... I know that I am making some of them short, but I will TRY to make this one at LEAST 5 pages... On Open Office, of course.

Tiff gasped. "Do you remember?"

She asked Meta Knight. He shook his head. "But I have been having visions of what seem to be my past."

Tiff was thrilled. "Let's get back to matters. What do we do with this fellow?" Destiny motioned at Sword Knight. "I think we should take him back to the castle." Tiff suggested.

Destiny and Meta Knight nodded in agreement.

'Then we can get Meta Knight a new mask. It's kinda eerie seeing him without his mask...'

(Back at the castle...)

Blade Knight sat on the couch eating Meta Knight's candy while watching Channel DDD. 'This candy is very good.' Blade Knight thought.

Then he heard the doorknob. 'Oh no! I hope it's just the Waddle Dee's coming in to clean! But I will take precaution.' He thought as he dove under the couch.

(Back to the Tiff, Destiny, Meta Knight, and Sword Knight like 3 miles away from the castle.)

Destiny carried Sword Knight on her back, as Meta Knight walked quietly. Tiff wanted to talk to him, but obviously he didn't feel like it.

As Blade Knight dove under the couch, he heard DeDeDe's voice enter the room. "Heck, I only feel sorry fer myself!" He yelled. "Well, you DO owe Meta Knight a new mask, and you ran over Sword Knight with you car, and Blade Knight got stabbed in the arm by the monster YOU ordered..." Escargoon made a point.

"Well, it ain't my fault Blade Knight went overboard trying to be a hero, or that Sword Knight got in the way of my car. Heck it even ain't my fault ol-" DeDeDe paused. "Look! Canday!" (I know canday is spelt C-A-N-D-Y but that's just how he said it.)

DeDeDe ran to the sofa and grabbed the jar of candy Blade Knight had been munching on earlier. "What gives? It's half empty!"

DeDeDe yelled as he tossed it at the sofa. The jar had missed the sofa, but instead hit Blade Knight under the sofa. "Youch!" He screamed. As soon as he had said that, he covered his mouth. 'Oops...' He thought. DeDeDe turned around. "Huh?"

(We go back to S.K., Tiff, Destiny, and M.K.. Now about a block away from the castle. I know, I'm lazy.)

Tiff looked over at Meta Knight, as he sped up. (Lazy sentence and paragraph. Don't you agree?)

(Now we go to... I don't know... Blade Knight?)

Escargoon looked around. "Under the couch." He grinned. DeDeDe bent down and looked under the sofa. "Aha!" He cried in triumphant as he pulled out a piece of candy. He handed it to Escargoon and said "This candy gets the death penalty for spying on us." Escargoon rolled his eyes and nodded.

As he walked down the hall he shouted, "Don't forget you owe him a mask!" DeDeDe chuckled. "Sure thing, Escargoon." He whispered. He went over to Meta Knight's bed, and lay-ed down a plastic plate with two eye holes in it. As soon as DeDeDe left, Blade Knight let out a sigh. He crawled out from under the couch. As he crawled out, Meta Knight, Tiff, Sword Knight, and Destiny entered. Meta Knight spotted the candy.

(Again?)

"If you want candy, ask for some or go buy your own!" Meta Knight scolded Blade Knight. "But-" "No 'Buts'. Not even if you are hurt, you may NOT touch that candy. Got it, Blade Knight?" Blade Knight nodded.

Meta Knight spotted Blade Knight crawling out from under the couch. "Blade Knight..." Meta Knight growled. Blade Knight looked up. "Did you touch my candy?" Blade Knight looked from the candy jar that lay a foot away from the couch to Meta Knight. 'Uh oh...' Blade Knight thought. Tiff giggled.


	12. Chapter 12

Yooki Yooki!

I got 4 late X-Mas gifts. (X-mas came to stand for Christmas: The use of the colloquial ((colloquial:1: Characteristic of or appropriate to the spoken language or to writing that seeks the effect of speech; informal; 2: Relating to conversation; conversational)) "X-mas" has been often singled out as an example of how the holiday has been commercialized and robbed of its religious content. The X in Xmas is actually the descendant of the Greek equivalent of Ch, as in "Christos," which means Christ. The letter "X" has stood for Christ ((Look It Up)) since at least A.D. 1100, and the term "Xmas" was first cited in 1551. Word expert Eric Partridge points out that the scholarly abbreviation for "Christianity" is "Xianity.") I have also been watching "InuYasha".

I have the first season. I need the second season. And the four books are "Plan L: Change the World" Written by M, "Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion:Stage-1-Shadow" Written by Mamoru Iwasa, "Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Stage-2-Knight" Written by Mamoru Iwasa, "Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion: Stage-3-Sword" Written by Mamoru Iwasa.

Last time, Blade Knight got caught sneaking Meta Knight's candy. What is to come? (Gasps and shrill screams come from audience.)

Blade Knight blushed as Meta Knight wacked him on the back of the head with his sword. "What did I tell you?" He repeated. "Just what did I tell you? If I lose my memory for even one second, that does Blade Knight was embarrased that this was happening in front of Tiff, Sword Knight (who was not awake at the moment.), and a strange lady.

"Meta Knight? Do you remember EVERYthing?" Blade Knight asked. Meta Knight shook his head. "But I DO remember telling you, to NEVER touch my candy." Tiff giggled a bit, and Destiny just rolled her eyes with amusement.

Meta Knight took hold of Blade Knight's arm, (his bad arm) and pulled him up to his face. Despite Blade Knight's muffled screaming, all was quiet. (Before, I spelled Q-U-I-T-E. O_o!)

"Don't doubt me. Just because I don't know you well doesn't mean I don't remember how to use this sword!" Meta Knight angrily said. He pulled out his sword and looked at it.

(AUGHHHHH!)

Calm down, now. Let's be civil about this...

Meta Knight dodged the demon's quick strike at him, and sliced it's body in half.

Jecra (How do you know his name is Jecra? It never says in the episode...Does it?) walking behind him.

(That was short...)

Bye bye. I gotta go, because my parents are FORCING me to go to sleep. (is that legal?)

I sorry it short.

I know! (Lightbulb pops out of nowhere above my head) BLOOPER!

(Really?) Me and my friends tommorow get to go to Wild Kingdom Safari, then a sleep over, then we get to swim all afternoon Wednesday! YAAY! no offense...


	13. Chapter 13

Awsome. Confirmation that someone actually gives a damn.

You can call that blooper/preview a short and LAZY chapter... lol.

Blade Knight gulped. "Ummm... Maybe?" Meta Knight got even closer. "Don't let it happen again." He growled. Blade Knight's eyes grew with fear. He nodded violently. "DeDeDe left you a (crappy) mask on your bed."

Meta Knight turned his attention to his bed. ("You're right. That is a crappy mask..." He said. ((Not really, but I thought that would be funny, lol.)))

Meta Knight walked over to the bed. He picked it up and held it to his face, with a questioning look. Blade Knight tilted his head a little, as if to say (That IS a crappy mask. "Enough with the word 'crap', okay?" Meta Knight said. "Dude, you just said 'crap'." Destiny pointed out. "'Crap'." Tiff said. The author ((Me)) sighed in frustration.)

that's not exactly the best mask. "Hold on, one second." Tiff said. Then she ran out of the room.

"Tuff!" Tiff cried out. He stepped out of his room with a bored face. "What?"he asked. "Do you have any masks, you know, that look like Meta Knight's?" Tiff questioned him. He nodded "Sure! I sneaked all of his-"

"Wait! Why do you want one? Do you have a crush on him? Mom, dad, guess what1 Tiff has a-"

Tiff covered his mouth. "I don't have a crush on him. He was just wondering where all his masks went." She whispered to him sternly. His eyes went wide. "You can have all of them." He mumbled. Tiff let go of him, and he ran to his room to get all the masks. (LOL!)

Well, since that was short, and I'm so bored out of my mind, here's another.

Meta Knight sat on the bed. "So... I'm a... Star Warrior?" Meta Knight asked.

Blade Knight nodded. Destiny just sat there, because she didn't have a clue about what they were talking about.

Sword Knight hadn't woke up. They had worked to give him a bath to get all of the blood off, and slipped on some everyday clothes, instead of armor.

He looked like a normal cappy. (O_o) (Not like the blob ones. Sorta like Tiff, Tuff, Mr. Chip (Who was in an episode.), ect.)

"Hey, Tuff! Before I leave, why did you take Meta Knight's masks?" Tiff asked. Tuff looked down. "No reason..."

Tiff sighed. "I won't tell him, this time."

She said, then ran off towards Meta Knight's room.

There was a scratching at the window. Blade Knight got up to see what was making the noise. "Don't." Meta Knight said. Blade Knight looked over questionably. "Why?" Destiny asked. "I've got a bad feeling about what's making that noise."

Tiff ran down the hall, because she had heard a window break. 'Jeez. Can't they play nice?' She thought.

Meta Knight stared at the window. 'Something is not right about this...' He thought as he stared. Blade Knight continued his way to the window. "You know, it might be a bad idea, if he" She motioned at Meta Knight "said it is..." Destiny said. "Yeah. Uh-huh. I totally hear you." Blade Knight said sarcastically.

"He's just delusional." Blade Knight turned to the window, reached through the curtains, and lifted up the latch on the window. "See. Nothing bad is-" Before he could get out another word, something crashed through the window, and landed onto Blade Knight.

And we stop there. O.O! (I dont like bragging but...) HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I KNOW WHAT IT IS BUT youuuuu DONT! (no offense...)

...Aaaaaaand one more, just fo the hell of it. Yes, I'm this bored.

…..

Tiff stopped suddenly, as she saw a red wolf run across the hallway in front of her, carrying a pink ball on it's back, and a blue ball, in it's mouth. 'Oh no! It's got Kirby and Meta Knight!' She thought.

"Blade Knight!" Meta Knight cried. He rushed towards him, only to be leapt onto by the creature. "Hello again." Wolfwrath grinned. Meta Knight gasped. Destiny ran towards the creature, and punched it's (good eye, of course.) eye. It turned, and batted Destiny in the head, with it's paw.

Tiff ran chased the wolf through the garden. She had to use all her strength to keep up after it.

Tuff ran upstairs, towards Meta Knight's room. Tiff had headed towards there, so he could not help, but, worry about her. When he reached the room, there was Blade Knight, and two strangers. Blade Knight lye on the floor, by the window, breathing heavily. One stranger lay on the sofa, while the other also lye on the floor, by Blade Knight, breathing heavily. Tuff walked over to the stranger laying on the couch.

Laying what, exactly?

The stranger laying on the couch had severe bruises, cut, gashes, and wounds. He gently shook the stranger with both hands. The stranger didn't wake up, but did mumble something. It sounded like: "De...de...de...car...Meta Knight...mask...save...Tiff...safe...Wolfwrath..." Tuff let go of the stranger. The stranger sounded like... Sword Knight! Tuff stepped back.

Meta Knight woke up, to see the grass moving very quick. He felt sick, very suddenly. He looked around. Tiff was running after them. He tried calling out, but he couldn't.

Tuff walked over to Blade Knight.

He kneeled down, and shook Blade Knight. He didn't get a response. Tuff frowned. He tried the stranger next to Blade Knight. The stranger tilted her head towards Tuff. "Are you...Are you okay?" He asked the stranger. The stranger nodded a bit, then smiled. She sat up, and looked around, then frowned. She turned towards Tuff. Tuff backed up a little. "Who..Who are...Who are you?" Tuff asked. "Destiny. And you must be..." "Tuff." He answered. "My sister came up here with Meta Knight's...Meta Knight's mask...mask

"Did...Did you...you see her?" He asked. "What is her name?" Destiny asked. "Tiff."

Tiff stopped. She couldn't run anymore. She hated to give up, but her side felt like it could explode at any second. She didn't want to let that...that CREATURE take Meta Knight and Kirby to where ever it was headed. She wanted to take that creature down, and save them both. But she couldn't.

Meta Knight watched Tiff slow down and stop. 'No...No! Please don't stop! Please!' Meta Knight's mind begged. 'Please don't give up!' "Please..." Meta Knight whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

"So...How did Meta Knight lose his memory?" Tuff asked Blade Knight.

"You'll have to ask Meta Knight." Tuff looked down. 'It probably has something to do with that terrible creature, Wolfwrath.'

Tiff gasped. "Meta Knight!" Destiny screeched to a stop, to let Tiff hop of her back. Tiff ran towards Meta Knight. Destiny charged at Wolfwrath. (This paragraph goes well with the song: Acts of Courage. You can listen to it by going to this /watch?v=UcUWSqb8GCc&feature=channel )

While Wolfwrath and Destiny battled it out, Tiff kneeled down to Meta Knight. He looked up at her, and whispered, "I'll be okay. Just make sure everyone else is okay." "But, you're hurt. I can't leave you here hurt. Something might happen." Tiff argued.

Meta Knight sighed. "Just prop me up on a wall, and I'll be fine." Tiff shook her head. "No. At least, put on your mask first." She said. Meta Knight sighed again. "Okay." He took the mask, and put it on.

"I'm worried about the others." Tuff told Blade Knight. Blade Knight chuckled. "They'll be fine. Destiny and Tiff went after Meta Knight." (I wanna say something. Don't download, or LET anything download by the name: Security Tool. It is a spyware, just trying to get money. O_o)

"I hope your right..." Tuff said.

Tiff propped Meta Knight against the wall. "You're sure you'll be okay?" Tiff asked. He nodded. "Now go. Save yourself." Tiff ran off. She paused halfway to glance back. Meta Knight nodded, and she continued to run. Destiny kicked at Wolfwrath's leg, leaving a bruise. Wolfwrath clawed at her head, but missed.

Destiny jumped at Wolfwrath, only to be hit against the far wall, by Wolfwrath. Meta Knight could barely keep his eyes open. Slower, and slower, his eyes closed.

(Haven't had a flashback in a while...)

Memories flooded Meta Knight's head. All his friends, his mom, his dad, Sword, Blade, Tiff, Tuff, Destiny. Everyone he knew. Everyone that he had ever met, images of them flooded into his head. When he had been 10, when he first had joined the Star Warriors (God...That was a LONG time ago...lol.),

up to now. Then, he was taken to a grassy land. He looked around. He was 11. He walked a bit through the grass. He walked for what seemed like hours. No one was around. Nothing but grass in sight. A noise behind him, caused him to turn. He saw his dad. He walked towards his dad, "Daddy. Where am-"

When he tried to hug his dad, he went through him. 'Oh no... It's happening again.' He though. Not another scary vision... Then the scenes switched. This time, the sky was grey. He was on a battlefield. He saw Andrei, Kolan, and

Jecra.

His three best friends in the Star Warrior force. He looked behind him. All the other Star Warriors were standing there. Andrei and Kolan were charging at Jecra. 'No...This is where Jecra returns as a...' He thought. He looked away as the sickening sound of bones breaking surrounded the air.

When he looked back, he was in a different scene, again. This time, he was in front of DeDeDe, with Sword and Blade on either side as him. "So, you metal heads wanna serve the king?" Escargoon asked. "Yes." Meta Knight spoke, without thinking. DeDeDe stood up. "Waddle Doo!" He yelled. Sword and Blade turned around. A little orange creature with one eye, a sword, and a few tuffets of hair came running through the large doors. When he approached he asked, "Yes, Sire?" "Take these guys to their bedroom." DeDeDe ordered. Waddle Doo bowed. "Right away, sire." Then the scenes switched. Meta Knight watched Lady Like and the Cabinet Minister walk the road back to the castle. "Isn't she adorable?" Lady Like asked the Cabinet Minister.

He nodded.

"What are we going to name her?" He asked. "Tiff." Lady Like answered. 'I wonder what she will be like when she grows up...' Meta Knight wondered.

Sword came running behind him. "Did you know there is a new member in the castle?" Sword asked. Meta Knight nodded. Then, the starry night turned into a bright sunny day, where Tuff held a soccerball, pleading his sister to play soccer. "Not right now. I'm reading." Tiff said. Tuff didn't give up though. Meta Knight softly laughed as he saw Tuff tackle Tiff.

Meta Knight opened his eyes. 'Strange...Was I here before?' Meta Knight sat up, and looked around. He was in their bedroom. Sword and Blade were fastly sound asleep in their beds. He looked at their details. They both had their armor on, and by the way they were laying, they weren't injured at all. Meta Knight got up out of confusion and walked out to the balcony. He looked up. The moon was shining brightly, there were no clouds, AND no stars.

OMG! Not the ending. Merely only the beginning.

Cliffhanger! Why is he in bed? Why aren't Blade and Sword injured? Why is it night? Why aren't there any stars? Was it all a dream? Is it still a flashback? O.O!


	15. Chapter 15

Here we go, more. Because I have absolutley nothing else to do...

Wow... I might actually finish this in 2010! Lol!

…...

Meta Knight stared at the starless night sky. 'Peculiar... Was that a... dream?' He shook his head. 'Well, even if it was... I cannot let down my guard.' He looked over his shoulder to Sword and Blade sleeping. He was about to turn back when he heard a noise. 'Could it be... Grumbling?'

That caused him to walk in between Sword and Blade's beds. He looked at both of them. 'Strange... Very, very...' His thoughts were interuppted by the calling of his name.

He turned. 'No one...I should awake Sword and Blade.' He shook Blade Knight gently, but he wouldn't wake up. He shook him harder, and then something fell out of his blankets. (Yeah, I bet it was candy. That candy mooching... mooch. )

Meta Knight bent down and picked it up. It was a note. (Yeah. And the note said: Dear Meta Knight, could you possibly pick up some more candy? )

Meta Knight read it.

Meta Knight, (Why isn't there a 'Dear' in it 'Dear' readers? I have no possible clue.)

When you read this, we WILL be asleep, so don't try and wake us up, because while you were gone doing your duties, Nightmare came... Meta Knight took a moment away from the letter to gasp. His eyes burned red (No, really. They did.) with hatred. "That (censored) (Beavers also build them.) Nightmare!" Meta Knight's eyes glew redder than the reddest lollipop in the world. (Bad comparison... lol) He felt like ripping up the paper and using Galaxia to slice of that son of a (censored) (Also means female dog) Nightmare! But a small voice in his head reminded him that there was more to the note.

Meta Knight, I think I remember hearing Sword Knight telling me he didn't know where you went. But we knew you were gone, and for some reason-

The letter ended there. Meta Knight read (my eye is twitching and watering up right now. Very weird...) the letter again. He crumpled up the paper and threw it across the room in rage. "(Censored) (Beavers also build it) THAT NIGHTMARE!" Meta Knight screamed in rage. He yanked Galaxia out of the capsule containing it, and rushed out of the room.

"(Censored) (Beavers can build it.) THAT NIGHTMARE!"

Those words rang in Tiff's head as she shook Tuff. "Tuff! Wake up!" She rolled him off the bed, and he landed with a loud THUD onto the floor. Tiff ran to that side of the bed, to see that Tuff was snoring softly.

"Forget you! I'm going by myself!" She shouted at him. She put on her watermelon jacket (which Kirby was very 'attracted' to... ) and ran out of the apartment. (You know, they had somekind of apartment room in the castle.)

'Meta Knight's probably not awake right now, and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to wake him...

I better get Kirby and hope Meta Knight wakes up by himself.' Tiff thought as she ran down the stairs of the castle.

Meta Knight was getting close to Kirby's house. 'Maybe Nightmare's attack didn't effect him.'

He busted down Kirby's door, and ran inside. Kirby wasn't in there. 'Something isn't right... Nightmare wouldn't be able to cast something like this...' Meta Knight thought. 'Could he?'

…

Okay, this chapter is probably confusing, so I will right what happened earlier before Meta Knight 'Woke Up'. Don't worry, it will all make sense in the end. (Maybe... Hehehe)


	16. Chapter 16

Ok, after weeks and weeks of careful considering, I have concluded: NOTHING.

Ok, ok. I know that I kinda screwed this story up, so... I will fix it.

CHEESE! Oh, and a heads up, there might be more than 20 chapters. YIKES! O.O

-

'Meta Knight...' Meta Knight heard someone call his name. 'Meta Knight! Wake up!'

Meta Knight's eyes opened. 'Huh?' He thought. 'What?'

"META KNIGHT! ENOUGH RESTING! GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OVA HERE! NOOOOOW!"

Someone shouted. Normally, if someone had done that to Meta Knight, they might look like your Thanksgiving dinner right now, if they were lucky.

Meta Knight's eyes sprung open, and he saw the ever so bright sun, shining down on the battle roaring below it. "Meta Knight, I THINK YOUR DONE RESTING!" Destiny yelled at the top of her voice.

Meta Knight tried to stand up, but then he collapsed. "Destiny, I would LOVE (notice the sarcasm) to help, but I think I KINDA (also noticed the sarcasm) broke my leg."

Meta Knight let her know. "OH GREAT!" Destiny madly said as she dodged Wolfwrath's swipe at her. "REAL GREAT!" Then, Wolfwrath successfully clawed his way through Destiny's leg. Destiny let out a sharp shriek.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Tuff heard a REALLY loud shriek. "Blade Knight, I think you might want to think again about the...uhh... 'Meta Knight, Tiff, and what-ever-that-girl's-name-is' is safe theory." Tuff pointed out.

"Now why would you say tha-" Before he coulde finish his sentence, he was interrupted by another sharp shriek. "Tuff, you stay here! I'm going out!" Blade Knight jumped up, but quickly fell back down. "What's wrong? Lemme look!" Tuff yelled.

He flipped Blade Knight over and saw his stomach was bleeding. "Oh no.. Blade Knight..." Tuff mumbled. Blade Knight tried to get up, but Tuff pinned him down. "Blade Knight, your in no condition to-" 'GUYS!" Tiff interrupted. She looked to see Sword Knight out cold on the couch, Blade Knight on the floor with Tuff sitting on him, and blood everywhere. 'Eeeeew...' Tiff thought. "Destiny and Meta Knight are in trouble. We've gotta help them." (Kirby should be in this more than he was... Maybe I can make this a series. )

"Sorry Tiff, but I can't go anywhere because of my stomach," he paused to show her the blood coming out of his stomach "and Sword Knight is down for the count. Maybe Tuff can go..."

Tuff looked at her hopefully. "He can't come, because he needs to help you two! Oh... We are in a pickle now..." (In a... pickle?)

Tiff ran out of the room, and went towards Dedede's throne room.

Meta Knight let out a quiet gasp, as Destiny collapsed on the ground. "OH! My leg!" Meta Knight tried to crawl over to her without putting too much weight on his leg, but Wolfwrath quickly sent a blazing fireball his way, slamming him into the rusted wall. Meta Knight groaned.

Escargoon and Dedede were happily watching the show below until Tiff barged in. "Dedede! Normally I wouldn't do this, but... ORDER A MONSTER TO DEFEAT WOLFWRATH AND SAVE OUR BUTTS!" And with that said and done, Tiff ran off. "What is with that girl?" Escargoon asked, before they went back to watching the show.

(Actually, the next chapter after this might be the finale!)

Kirby, banged up and bruised, crawled out of the bushes unnoticed. He went behind Wolfwrath, started sucking, and went flying with a fireball in his face. Able to move a little, Destiny took off her blindfold, and her shoe. "Destiny, what're you doing?" Meta Knight whispered.

Destiny ignored him, and wrapped her shoe with the blindfold, and chucked it at Wolfwrath, hoping to give the pink thing a chance to make a comeback. Wolfwrath took the bait, and started roaring fire balls at Destiny. Kirby took his chance, and sucked in a fire ball and transformed into: (You guessed it. Ice Kirby. LOL) Fire Kirby. He made an instant heal and started chucking fire at Wolfwrath like there was no tommorow.

Meta Knight yelled, "Kirby! Fighting fire with fire only causes a bigger fire!

Use my sword! Remember the sword beam!" Meta Knight took a deep breath, and threw his sword at Kirby. Unfortunatly, Kirby didn't happen to notice what Meta Knight did, and had his cheek punctured by the sword. The poor little thing had blood oozing all over.

Meta Knight's eye water a bit, before blinking. "It's all over for us... Nightmare will finally achieve his goal..." Destiny said sadly, staring blankly at the wall. (If you wonder what that's about, Destiny is blind!)

"Looks like he will, Destiny. But remember this, at even the worst times, anything is possible."

-

BWAHAHAHAHA! Very nice twist, yes?

Like I said, the next chapter might be the finale. STAY TUNED! 


	17. Chapter 17

OK. STAY FOCUSED! I will try to make this VERY detailed.

PUUUUUUUSH THE BRAIN MUSCLES!

Kirby lay on the warm grass, staring at the bright yellow Sun. (Doing good so far!)

He could feel the blood running down his cheek. Too bad he couldn't move, or else he might be able to help the others. Too bad... Too bad...

Meta Knight looked from Destiny to Kirby. Destiny was holding her leg in pain, and Kirby lay still, as white as snow. 'That's not normal for his color...

Poor boy...' Meta Knight pittied Kirby in his mind. Without his faithful sword, Galaxia, he wouldn't be able to fight, and with a broken leg, he wouldn't be able to get anywhere.

Destiny pressed her wound as hard as she could, to try to stop the bleeding. But it was even in more pain. She glanced over to the pink ball, to see him as white as Mary's sheep. (You know, from 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' ?)

Oh, original. Almost as original as having a character say "Take me instead".

She thought she must have looked green, because thinking about the wound she had made her stomach churn.

Tiff ran down the blue and grey brick hall, in hopes of maybe bumping into Waddle Doo. 'Maybe Waddle Doo will be able to help!' Tiff thought.

(Wow, making something long AND detailed is hard!)

She turned every corner she came to, and even searched through the kitchen she had ran past the first time. She checked under every pot and pan, looked in every drawer and cabinet, and even dumped out the teapot. (She dumped out the teapot, because every time she found someone in there, there was a Waddle Dee in the teapot... Don't ask.)

Tiff pulled her hair in frustration. "ISN'T ANY ONE HERE?" Tiff yelled.

Tuff heard someone yelling. He couldn't make out the words, but SOMEONE was yelling. And it sorta sounded like Tiff. "Tuff, what do you think Blade Knight is doing?" Blade Knight asked Tuff.

Tuff looked at Blade Knight questionably, and then answered. "I'm not sure, but I think she's kinda mad. And I've only seen her mad once."

-_-Flashback-_-

The phone was ringing. So Tuff went to answer it, because his 'Pain-In-The-Butt' sister wouldn't.

"Hello? Tiff?" A voice on the phone asked. "No, this is Tuff." Tuff corrected.

"Oh, Tuff! I'm going to belate for dinner, so I'm not going to be there to make dinner. Ok?" Before Tuff could answer, his mom hung up, and went back to talking with the ladies.

Tuff put the phone back. "Who was it?" Asked Tiff, who was watching Kirby gnaw on some dumplings. "It was mom. She said: 'OH! I'm not going to be home for dinner tonight, so I hope you guys can fend for yourselves for dinner!'" Tuff mocked his mom in a girly voice, while making faces.

Their dad heard this, so he came in. "Mom says she's not going to be making dinner? Well... I guess we could go to Kawasaki's..."

Tuff quickly said, "NO WAY! That place is where you want to go if you need to throw-up!" Tiff nodded her head in agreement.

"I think Tiff should make dinner, because she's a girl." Tuff said.

(OH NO HE DIDN'T!) Tiff's eyes widened in anger towards him. She marched over to him, and grabbed hold of his one strap on his overals. "NOW, YOU LISTEN HERE! JUST BECAUSE I AM A GIRL, DOES NOOOOT MEAN, I KNOW HOW TO COOK! GOT IT?"

Tuff nodded his head rapidly. "GOOD!" Tiff slammed her fist on the table, causing the plate with dumplings to fall and break on Kirby's head.

-_-END O' FLASHBACK-_-

"O...K..." Blade Knigt said. "I think THAT was a little random..." Tuff nodded.

(Well... That WAS a LITTLE random.)

Next one.

OK... Okay! That wasn't long, but it was kinda detailed.

Wait til' you meet the new character! He has the name I wanted to give to Destiny, but Cmpteraddict won, so...

Walking over the horizon was a hero so great... So unimaginably strong! And his name is-

Oops. Wrong beginning. LOL

Walking along the unpaved path of dirt, his feet dragging along the ground, he heard cries of pain. But... He didn't care. Was it- That maybe... He didn't have... A heart? Maybe... A soul?

Having his soul stolen away... and just... used. Yes... That's the word. Having your soul stolen away, and used for making more creations.

The image of his master still lingered in his mind. Red eyes... A powerful man, yet just a lot of emptiness.

Stars... Many, many stars. A wicked laugh beyond all reason. What was his name? Dream? Maybe... Star? Galaxy? Night? It had something to do with bad dreams... Nightmare? Yeah... That's it. And... What did he call me? Lu? Luck? Lucky? No.. Luke.

But... Why? What does he have to do with me? And... Young Luke's head was filled with questions. With 'Why' was he like this? 'How' does Nightmare have to do with him? 'What' does Nightmare want? 'Who' is Luke? Questions like that. He had no idea of the path that lie ahead.

Meta Knight just wanted to die, because at that moment, Wolfwrath had started to set everyting ablaze, while Dedede in the top window started shouting and waving his arms for Wolfwrath to stop. Destiny just lie on the ground in her own blood.

(I have no longer any guilt for using the word blood.)

Her face had gone pale, and a loud ringing in her ears had taken over. She felt like she could no longer speak, and soon, no longer breathe. She started choking with no air. Her heart slowed down, and her mind started going blank.

She struggled to breathe, but as one tale begins, another one must end. And that is what is happening to poor Destiny. Praying to God, to just see daylight one more time, her eyes closed. God must have heard her, because the last blink she took, she saw a beautiful sunset. The sky had filled

with all kinds of purples, reds, and orange. "Thank thee God, for the last, lovely sight." Destiny sadly smiled as the sight faded into black, as did she.

(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MY CHARACTER! ALL RIGHT BUDDY, NOW THE GLOVES ARE OFF!) The author jumps out of nowhere and pulls out a Magnum Revolver. (That's THE most powerful handheld gun, well... Besides the Model 500.) The author starts shooting Wolwrath like crazy with the Magnum Revolver. "THATS FOR KIRBY!" The author yelled. Then she shot him some more. "THATS FOR META KNIGHT!" And then, she stole Dedede's hammer, and SMASHED Wolfwrath into a bloody pulp. "That was for Destiny!" She yelled. Then, the author walked over to Kirby, pulled the sword out of his cheek, and gave him a MAX TOMATO. Then, she walked over to Meta Knight, and also gave him a MAX TOMATO. And for Destiny, she gave her an extra life. Destiny sat up and stared at the author.

Destiny cocked her head in confusion. "Take this." The author said. Destiny ate the MAX TOMATO. Now, Destiny, Meta Knight, and Kirby were okay. "Meta Knight," the author said "show me to Sword and Blade."

And that ends this chapter. Like how I took matters into my own hands?

NEXT IS NIGHTMARE! lol

\- * cough * cough *

I followed behind Meta Knight, as he guided me to his, Sword's, and Blade's room.

When we entered, I saw Tuff tending to Blade, as Sword Knight lie on the couch groaning. 'Poor guys...' I thought.

I walked over to them, and turned to Blade Knight. "Are you okay?" He nodded his head. "Are you well enough to eat."

Blade Knight paused, then nodded his head. I smiled a bit. "Eat this, then." I handed him a MAX TOMATO. He looked at me for a second, the shrugged his shoulders and ate it. His stomach immediately stopped bleeding, and all his wounds healed. His clothes also cleaned by themselves, and his armor magically appeared on him. "Wow..." Blade Knight murmered.

Then, I walked over to Sword Knight, and shook him a bit. "Sword Knight." I said. He slowly opened his eyes. "I handed him a MAX TOMATO. "Eat this now." I told him. He didn't argue, but he did check it out. THEN he ate it. His arm magically healed, and his wounds all closed up. And his armor also appeared on him. He looked at me curiously. "Well, I think I'm done here." The author said, then, she faded away.

"One more thing." the author's voice said. Everything sparkled, and then everyone forgot Meta Knight had lost his mask ever. INCLUDING YOU, READER

And as one tale closes, another one opens. Don't miss out on my next story.

Luke & Meta Knight Meet

! IMMA !

!

Oh, but it isn't over just yet... We have one more chapter...

Okay. Here is my list of people I would like to thank for the encouragement:

My mom

Cmpteraddict

Mind Seeker

Metaknight4ever

head-in-clouds

StormyRiku

People who made me feel bad. People who are snotty selfish critics who think they are better than anyone else. People who are meanies. People who I would like to see do better:

kitzykat

*Note: This list will be updated everytime someone new reviews


End file.
